(sometimes) our happiness is captured
by cyclothimic
Summary: prompt: Since Lena is a scientist, she is really good at cooking. Its a science in its self. Everyone is shocked to find out Lena is a super talented chef because no one even knew that she cooked. l or Lena can cook really well and Kara finds it really hot. [ko-fi request]


**yet another ko-fi request! wow! y'all are active and really crave content, huh? worry not! i'm always up for filling them!**

 **now, read, ponder, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto._

- _How Does a Moment Last Forever, Céline Dion_

* * *

It wasn't often that she got to come home later than her girlfriend, which was virtually never. But today, the board members of L-Corp had decided to be merciful and Lena had texted that she would meet Kara at her apartment – no one had to know that a certain blonde superhero showed up to each of their office and applied soft intimidation on them to stop hounding her girlfriend for at least one day about the smallest of matters possible.

She was more than prepared for a night of hanging out, some Netflix, a couple dozen of Chinese takeout, and then long hours of debauchery that would make even the dirtiest of them all bleed through the nose.

That preparation went right out the window when she opened the door and saw the CEO standing at the island, chopping tomatoes. She certainly wasn't prepared to see her girlfriend wearing sweater and sweatpants stolen out of Kara's closet, along with an apron and her hair tied up into a neat ponytail. For some reason, the woman got even hotter, if that was even possible.

"Uh…" she drifted off, suddenly unsure as to whether she could survive the night as long as Lena still had that apron on.

Lena, having finally noticed the new presence in the apartment, looked up with a delightful grin, hands still steadily but skillfully chopping the tomatoes. "Hey!"

Before she could say anything else, Kara swooped over and moved the hand holding the knife _far_ away from the other. Lena scoffed, rolled her eyes, but conceded by putting the knife down to wrap her arms around Kara's neck.

"Welcome home," she said, softer this time, brushing her nose against the blonde's. "I don't get to say that often."

In that instance, Kara just melted, the panic that had gripped her earlier dissipated with that voice of mild delight. A satisfied hum escaped her throat – satisfied at getting to come home _to_ Lena for once, satisfied with getting to call Lena her girlfriend, just all around satisfied – and her head tilted forward for a fraction so she could capture smiling lips with her own while her own arms circled around the small waist of the woman pressed against her.

"I've never seen you cook before," she murmured when Lena drew back.

She tried to chase those lips and succeeded when Lena could lean back any further, not when she was still locked in Kara's embrace. Lena giggled – it rang beautiful melodies in every part of Kara's body – and then awarded Kara with one more long kiss before making to extract herself from the blonde prison.

"I've never had the chance to do it," Lena replied as she picked up the knife again to resume chopping. "Now, as much as I like you in office wear, I think you can use a shower."

Kara gasped, a valiant effort to distract herself from the sight of her very hot girlfriend in a very hot apron. "Are you saying I stink?"

"I'm saying it's game night tonight and not everyone can handle you smelling like that like I do." The raven haired woman had the audacity to wink.

"I –" Kara blinked, affronted for another reason suddenly. "Wait, it's game night?"

Lena narrowed her eyes. "It's Friday."

"Oh."

Damn, there went her frisky activities.

* * *

The first thing Alex said when she came in the door and smelled the food was, "Oh no, should I get the fire extinguisher ready?"

Rolling her eyes, Kara gestured at her girlfriend stirring the pot in the kitchen as she closed the door. "But good to know that my sister has such confidence in me," she grumbled, watching Alex stare wide eyed at the cooking CEO while Sam put away her jacket like it was nothing.

"Once again, I ask, should I get the fire extinguisher ready?" Alex yelped when Sam smacked her on the forearm and dragged her to the island, where she sat the woman down on a stool and then went over behind the island so she could get out the plates, bowls, and the sort from the cabinets.

Kara sat next to her sister and watched as the two best friends worked around each other like a well-oiled machine. They knew each other's movements like clockwork. Sam reached up and Lena ducked down; Lena moved back and Sam lifted the towel slightly to avoid oil spill; Lena didn't say a word and Sam passed the salt. Like they had done this before. Like this wasn't a surprise to either of them.

Just them, the CEO and the CFO of L-Corp working in the kitchen. While their girlfriends watched.

The doorbell rang and Kara opened the door for Winn, James, and Lucy. They walked in and perched themselves at the dining table, all similarly caught off their guard by the scene in the kitchen.

"You know, if I take a picture of this and post it on Instagram, I'm pretty sure the whole world will think this is staged," Lucy whispered in Kara's ear.

Kara snorted and could only shrug.

Soon enough, Lena and Sam were done and they started ordering their girlfriends to start arranging the table. Sam barked at James to pour the wine while Lena taught Winn about _presentation_ of the meals. Most bizarre, but they could only listen because they wouldn't dare to go against the women's words – not even National City's mightiest hero and the director of the DEO.

Admittedly, the food smelled really good. The steak, the fish, and the salad – they were all looked nicely done and perfectly presented. Except Lena spent more time in the office than in her own home, and Sam spent more time flying than in the kitchen. Kara and Alex shared a wary look before tucking into their portions.

Once the beef landed on her tongue and the juices oozed out from the pressure of her bite, she couldn't help but moan, echoed by the redhead opposite her. The others eagerly ate upon seeing the expressions of the Danvers sisters' faces, responding with mirroring orgasmic expressions.

"I didn't know you could cook!" Alex directed at Lena.

Lena narrowed her eyes. "I'm a scientist."

Oddly, that made sense. Kara turned to her sister's girlfriend. "I thought you're only capable of pancakes and bacon."

"Kara, I'm a single mom."

The blonde superhero could only blink. And then she let go of her cutleries so she could pull her girlfriend closer and place a slobby kiss on her cheek. "You should come home early more often," she whispered, not missing the way Lena shuddered at the proximity of her mouth to her ear.

Maybe frisky activities were still on the table.

* * *

 **i can't write frisky activities - i'm sorry - i'm incapable of them. anyway, to mylittlericebowl on tumblr, i hope you're happy with this!**


End file.
